Five
Five *'Number': 5 *'Designer': Andrew Barclay Sons & Co Ltd *'Build date': 1940 *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on the DR': 1970 *'Left the DR': 1973 *'Voice Actor': Stuart Steel Five is a tank engine previously owned by the Dark Railway Preservation Society. Bio Five was built at Andrew Barclay Sons & Co Ltd in 1940, works number 471. He was ordered by the Backwell, Kelling and Four Bridges Colliery Company for use on their private system in Somerset. Numbered "5" in the fleet, Five simply took this number as his name, being known as Five throughout his life. He was allocated to work at Kelling Colliery Pit, where he befriended the other industrial engines working there, including No 9, his best friend on the system. Originally wearing the BK&FBC Livery, he was repainted in 1950 to standard NCB Black, once the system came under the control of the National Coal Board. He continued to work on the system, up until his withdrawal in 1969 with various small ailments. That same year, the Dark Railway Preservation Society was offered the chance to purchase Five, if they could raise the scrap value of the engine before the end of the year. They succeeded, and brought Five to Caracus Smash Ltd for overhaul to working order. With help from the society members, Mr. Smash managed to have Five operational again by March 1970. He arrived on the line later that spring, and whilst he was initially ignored by the other engines, Caracus Smash stood up for him and encouraged them to engage with him too. The following year, Five was involved in the redevelopment of the site of the Galen Junction Shed. He was sworn to secrecy about the project, and faced numerous questions from the other engines about it, which culminated in Theo and Otto trying to threaten him with their Tau Cannon. When Buzz arrived on the railway and accidentally caused tension with Mr. B, Five helped to console both engines and later helped them solve their problems by asking their owners if they could swap places. In 1973, Five was loaned out to another heritage railway. He found himself to be happier on this line, particularly as one of his old friends was based here as well. It was decided to sell him to that railway, resulting in his permanent departure from the Dark Railway. Livery Five is currently painted in National Coal Board Black, with "N.C.B No 5, Backwell Area" painted on his sides. Previously, he wore Backwell, Kelling and Four Bridges Colliery Lined Green. Basis Five is based on a standard "Large" Andrew Barclay saddle tank design. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 7 - Futura (mentioned, not named), Smashing!, Braking Bad, The Road to Colhapper (mentioned), Ey Up?, The Red Herring (does not speak), Mothership Reconnection, and What a Clarence! (mentioned) * Series 8 - One More Time, Revolution 909, Face to Face, and Autumn (mentioned) * Series 9 - 9 (mentioned) Trivia *Five was selected to be the Dark Railway Preservation Society's first engine, due to the society requiring a small engine for their activities at Galen Junction. *Despite having worked in Somerset all of his life, Five has a distinct Scottish accent due to him being built in Scotland. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Former Dark Railway locomotives